We All Make Mistakes
by SweetheartlessAnqel
Summary: Gwen and Duncan have been seperated for years, but when they get together what will happen and will they like it? not good at this stuff
1. Chapter 1

_Do not own total drama, most of my material is from movies or creative thinking._

We All Make Mistakes

Gwen's P.O.V

It's been awhile since I've last saw him, which was about two years ago. We always talk through the phone, but sometimes that's just not good enough, most nights I'd spend with Bridgette or talking with him on the phone, so he could make me feel better. Most of the semesters we talked when I was out of school or when we needed to hear each other's voice, which is mostly always.

A lot has changed throughout the last two years; I've been living with Geoff and Bridgette, going to college. Bridgette and I have been working mostly nonstop, splitting the earnings so we could both get a Master's degree. Not only that, but I've lost the teal highlights and left it to my natural jet black hair. The Goth look was lost sometime during my years with Geoff and Bridgette. I guess you could say I've grown up and made a difference with myself, inside and out.

"Gwen!" speak of the devil. "Come here, we need to chat" I did as I was told and walked downstairs, to be greeted by my favorite surfer girl and party boy, which may I say has changed a lot. She is still the same chilled girl, but she let go of her blue sweater, only to be replaced by 'lord and Taylor clothing'. Her hair is still bleach bond and let out into those beautiful curls of hers, also her bangs are brown now. As for Geoff, he lost the long hair, and cowboy hat (mainly cause his hat was too big for people to see over in classes) to a butch haircut. He's been gone a lot, considering he's in the army.

"Yes, mother dear" I asked

"Well daughter dearest" She retorted with a smirk "me and you father" she pointed to Geoff "have been talking with some people in wealthy places and well, we won't have to work anymore, cause Geoff's parents came through and gave us the money" Bridgette smiled happily. Jumping up and down with joy. I smiled as well. I won't have to work anymore and I have the money to achieve my goal. Who wouldn't be ecstatic?

"Thanks Geoff. I owe you" I said giving Geoff a hug.

"Just be there for Duncan and work hard, that's what you could do for" he hugged back.

"Always" I told him. We let go of the hug and I headed up stairs. When I went into my room a pair of muscular soft hands covered my eyes. Judging by the hands I could tell, they were man hands, so I did what any girl in my position would have done, kicked him in the groin. I heard a thump behind me and turned to see what sick man he was. When I turned I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was it a dream come true or my imagination. He groaned in pain.

"Nice to know you miss me, sweetheart" he wheezed, while curled up on the floor holding his crotch.

_Comment if you want, i just do these cause i like writing them. if you do comment, no hate ones_

_Gracias_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry

Not a chapter, but an authors note. I'm sorry for those of who enjoyed this story, but it's to be continued, due to the fact that my computer broke and it had all the chapters on it. I know you all saying why not make another one, but I really liked how I did it and I wanted to put it in the story, but I don't remember anything, so sorry.

The good news is that I'm making a new story and I'm planning on adding chapters every Friday, only because I have a lot of things going on throughout the week, and Friday is my only free time.

Sincerely,

SweetheartlessAnqel


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch" Duncan flinched as he put the ice pack on his man hood. Wow. He's grown up, he's lost the Mohawk to be replaced by his shaggy hair, and I have to admit, he looks sexy with the scruffy look. His style changed too. he no longer wore the black shirt with a skullon it, no tan under shirt, now did he have thos jeans shorts. Instead he came here wearing a white v-neck, light blue jeans and he actually wore a necklace. His necklace was spaecial to him, it was simply a gold cross (A/N: In some families there are these cross necklaces that get send down to different family memebers. Also, a family memeber of Duncan's died while he was in college and thet necklace was sent to him). No matter how he changed his look, Duncan will always be Duncan, so he wore his signature red converse. " Damn, sunshine you're so tiny, how can you hit so hard?" he questioned.

"Dude she's been taking karate" Geoff answered with a chuckle. Duncan groaned.

"And no one told me this earlier because…..?"Duncan trailed off with a question.

"Well first, you never do that to a girl, period. Secondly, no one knew you were coming, and third..." I smacked Duncan upside the head. " why the fuck didn't you tell me you were coming?".

"I wanted to surprise you" he said sweetly. I smiled a little and rolled my eyes.

"It was sweet" I got up "But next time, think with what you have up here" I referred to his head. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok so, Duncan what _are _you doing here" Bridgette asked.

"Well I wanted to come here to…." He turned towards me and smiled "Tell you I'm going to graduate early" my eyes widened and I attacked him with a hug, knocking us both off the chair. He chuckled as we went down.

"That's so great, you going to be living here, with me" Duncan nodded.

"Alright Romeo and Juliet, Barbie and Yogi Bear are hungry, how about we all head to Bertucci's" Bridgette suggested,(Bridge had this thing of making up nicknames,poetry, or little stories)we all nodded and went to the restaurant.

*_**After the Restaurant***_

Duncan and I were in my room, legs and arms wrapped around each other. I was playing with the creases in his shirt, while we talked the night away. During the time Duncan told me he was going to be here and now something kept bugging me, so I asked him."Duncan..."

"Yea"

"How long?"

"How long what"

"H-how long are going to be here" I asked, already knowing it's not going to be longer than two years.

I heard him gulp, confirming that it isn't going to be longer, and it's not even a year. "six months" he said dryly. I was about to start sobbing until he started again "but I'm going to be out there for about a week, just to get my things and head over here, a month, max. when I get back it's going to be me and you forever, if you want" Duncan explained. I smile and as did he, then he kissed my forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart" he replied. And then I was drifted off into the land of slumber. I was happy I slept without having the urge to call him and make sure he's ok and to see how his day was.

* * *

_My Laptop's Fix and I'm finally going to be able to finish. Chapters might take awhile for me to write due to the fact that it's summer and i have alot of family events coming up, i'll try my best, but i'm not making any promises._

_Sorry_


End file.
